The Tear Freezes
by AYSHAS
Summary: Ul, had a tear. She name her Ultear. Ultear felt betrayed by the eye she fell from, after hearing the truth she changed her ways. Will the tear freeze once she gets close to ice-make user Gray Fullbuster? Also hints of Jerza :). First Chapter! Enjoy I love GrayxUltear PS. I don't own the picture it's from Tumblr. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN.


I remember the day I found out the truth. Until seven years ago I thought that my mom abandoned me for two wizards in training, and left me in the Bureau of Magical Development. When I saw her with Lyon-san and Gray-san, she looked so.. so joyful. I was boiling with rage back then. My own mother replaced me. I couldn't forgive her. The truth came to me as I swam through her remains in the ocean that surrounded Tenroujima Island. I wish I went to her that day after I escaped from BAD. Mother taught her apprentices well. Gray beat me back then on the Island. I wonder if he still can.

'Ultear..Ultear!' Meredy exclaims as she waves her petite hand over my face.

'Yes?' I reply

'Wow! You were really spacing out! What are you thinking about lately?'

'Haha it's nothing'

The campire in front of us cackles and burns vibrant reds, and yellows. Jellal enters the tent. 'I couldn't help but overhearing, Ultear what's on your mind?'

'It's nothing!' I try to convice them

'Tell us!' Meredy says

I sigh 'Fine. Ever since the Fairy Tail crew came back I kept on thinking back about my mother. And honestly, I want to ask Gray-san about her, but I think it might just be... awkward. I really just wish I came to her the day I saw my Mother with Lyon-san and Gray-san.'

'Ultear...' Meredy says sadly and then reaches out to embrace me.

'It's ok Meredy, I don't need anyone's sympathy.' I smile

'If it makes you feel better we can always go to the Inn that Fairy Tail's staying at to talk to them.' Jellal says

'Are you crazy?! And risk getting caught!' I excalim

'Ultear, we can wear our cloaks, it'll be fine!' Meredy says

'No! And anyways...it'll be awkward!' I say

'The only person it'll be awkward for is Jellal! After all isn't his loove Erza gonna be there?' Meredy says

I look up at Jellal and catch him blushing before he turns his head away. 'Anyways it's a good idea!' he says trying to avoid the subject.

Meredy and I giggle. As much as Jellal tries to conceal it, he's always worrying about Erza. Especially after Erza defeated the 100 monsters he asked us if we wanted to 'check up' on how the guild is doing. We couldn't go then though. That's because the Inn was crowded with reporters and new Fairy Tail fans most of the time.

'Ok fine Jellal, I'll do it for you.' I say

The sky was dark, and street lights brought out every feature of every object through shadows. The wind was icy, but it wasn't near winter. We stayed close to the sides of the streets and looked away from the people to avoid being seen. One we made it to the Inn, we entered quietly noticing Lucy who was close to the enterance.

'Oh! Crime Sorciere!' Lucy exclaimes 'What brings you three here?'

'We'd like to see the guild, Jellal and I have some matters to discuss with some people.' I say

Lucy guides us to the lobby where most of the guilds members were. Cana was out by the bar. Laxus, who was injured from his recent battle with Raven Tail sat to the corner with the Master. Natsu was blowing fire somewhere and was with Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Erza and Levy. Gray was sitting close screaming at him. They notice us and smile.

'Jellal, Ultear, Meredy! It's been awhile' Erza says

'It certainly has,' I say nudging Jellal in the hip.

'Ultear!' He exclaims

'Nothing.' I smile as I walk away with Meredy leaving the two alone.

I walk over to were Natsu and them were. 'Yo! Ultear' Gray says

'Long time no see Gray-san!' I say

'What's with the -san? Shouldn't we be closer by now?'

'Guess so, so how's it going Gray?' I ask

'Good, those Sabertooth goons are really getting on my nerve though.'

'I wouldn't blame you, I saw Minerva after so long.' I say

'Minerva? You know her?'

'Yeah, we go way back. She really ruined my life though, I don't like her at all.'

'How?'

'She made a mess of things, and hurt my mother and me as well.'

Grays eyes widen and I could sense an aura of rage coming from him. He was mad. 'What did she do to Master?' he slightly growls.

'I don't really want to talk about that...'

Gray holds my shoulders 'Please tell me?' he asks in such a heartmelting way 'I'll get revenge for her, for the both of you!'

'Gray' I say as I wipe his shoulders off 'If I wanted revenge don't you think that I would have gotten it already?'

Gray stays silent.

'Ehh! What do you guys think your doing by murmuring down here so intensely for?!' Natsu asks suspciously as he turns around along with Lucy and Wendy.

'Natsu, why do you always have to ruin the moment for huh?!' Gray replies agressively.

'You wanna fight?!' Gray says

'Stop it!' Lucy says flapping her arms in between the two.

'Yea!' Natsu replies from behind Lucy's shoulder.

'Actually Gray I had something I wanted to ask you.' 


End file.
